


Break A Sweat

by PointyObjects



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Because of course he does, Buff Kagome, F/M, Gyms, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kouga Comes To Kagome's Defense, Muscles Are Sexy, PWP With A Whisper of Plot, Pilates Instructor Kagome, Sparks Fly in July - Free Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointyObjects/pseuds/PointyObjects
Summary: Kagome is a no-nonsense personal trainer who manages to lift her own body weight in iron, without batting an eye. Kouga is in for the workout of his life.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sparks Fly in July





	Break A Sweat

"So, what'll it be today? Weights? Elliptical? I just saw a killer ab workout you gotta try."

Kouga swatted at the hand gesturing to his gut. Since his injury, Kouga's workouts weren't as seldom or intense, and as a result, some of his muscle definition was hiding under a thin layer of girth. He was still fit by most expectations, but he knew that the weeks in rehab left him a little less active than he had been in years. 

Once he returned to regular workouts, his physical therapist suggested trying a variety of workouts so as not to put too much pressure on his injured knee. Kouga experimented with yoga, weightlifting and even laps in the gym's pool, and most managed to hold his interest for a time. His favorite, by far, was set to start in a manner of minutes, and he wanted to make sure to get a good spot before too many people gathered. 

"Actually, I think I'm gonna hit up Pilates-"

" _Again_?" Kouga ignored the look of exhaustion on his friend's face. He used the term liberally; they met some weeks prior, both intending to use the same weights at the same time. Since then, their schedules often coincided, and an impromptu gym meetup was in order. Kouga barely knew the guy's last name, but half-decent company was hard to come by in the small gym. "What are you even getting out of those girly, stretchy workouts?"

Passing by the studio, Kouga's eyes took in the number of participants, and noticed that most of the second row was still free. If he could manage to shake his friend he could still score a good spot. 

"They're not just stretchy workouts, and not just girls do them, not that that matters," Kouga told him with some authority. "You'd be surprised how much strength some of those moves take."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Look, if you wanna ask out the Pilates Chick, just do it. No need to pretend to sweat for an hour."

Kouga wanted to object to the term 'chick' with more force than the gym allowed, but instead let the anger wash over him and fuel him through the workout to come. After a clipped goodbye, Kouga walked into the workout studio and chose a sanitized mat from the back of the room. His spot was not as close to the instructor as he would have liked, but it was close enough to admire his instructor without being indiscreet.

Kagome began each of her Pilates classes with a series of stretches meant to warm up the body slowly. Gradually the movements would grow in intensity, even as her voice stayed even and calm. She demonstrated modified versions of some of the kore complicated poses, for those in her classes who, like Kouga, were recovering from injuries, or who were new to the exercise regime. 

Kouga, who was so used to intense workouts done at more extreme speeds, was shocked to find his legs and arms shaking during his first session, as he tried to balance and keep up with her. During thise first few classes with Kagome, she would gently correct his posture, and soft hand adjusting the placement of his shoulders or back. Her critiques were much like her workouts; never harsh or hurried, and with her help, Kouga often found himself able to do more than he expected. 

"Dig your heels into your mat," Kagome began, her shoulders and head flat under her, as she bent her knees, elevating her long torso and hips toward the ceiling. A few grunts echoed through the room, but most followed her instructions without complaint. "Palms flat, and open the chest. Find your balance, and then lower yourself slowly, with control."

Kouga convinced himself that he watched her closely to exactly mimic her.movements, but he knew better. From the first time he caught sight of her from across the gym, Kouga knew she was beautiful. She stood in one of the designated HIIT workout areas, securing her long, dark hair into a low ponytail, and Kouga nearly fell off his elliptical machine, going a whopping three miles per hour. When she turned, Kouga was pleased to find her gorgeously toned and muscular, the skin of her exposed belly looking as soft and pliant as a pillow, even as her arms and thighs were chiseled to perfection. The voice of his trainer faded into the background as he searched for an excuse to walk over and talk to her. Before he could muster up the nerve, or a lie, Kagome began her workout. She heaved medicine balls around the enclosed area, flipped tires as tall as she was and three times as wide, and scaled a hanging rope in what looked like a manner of seconds. From her high pertch, Kagome extended both of her tanned legs, and held herself up with the strength of her arms alone.

After that display of strength, Kouga was smitten. Like him, she moved from different areas of the gym, depending on her mood, and Kouga, like a cub, usually followed after. Short conversations grew into longer ones, and when Kagome invited him to check out the Pilates class the owner asked her to head up, Kouga answered before she finished inviting him.

Tearing his gaze away from the perfect curve of Kagome's hips, Kouga remembered to breathe. For the first time in months, Kouga's knee was going to let him get through a workout without incident. For all the skepticism around his less intense workouts, he could feel the results, and made a note to thank Kagome personally later. 

A few cool down stretches, and Kagome stood, thanking the participants of her class and advising them where to place their used mats. A few of the women offered to assist putting things away before the next class, and Kagome accepted the help graciously. She stood several inches over the head of the tallest woman, and next to them, her toned muscles stood out. Kouga could admit to being attracted to many body types, but Kagome was something special. He tried to remind her of her stunning beauty in no uncertain terms, when alone, and she usually laughed off his compliments.

Kagome met his eye, and Kouga gave a wink, a promise to speak to her privately later.

Exiting the workout studio, Kouga nearly ran into his buddy from before, who had obviously been waiting for him. 

" _Namaste_ , my dude…" he said, folding his hands in prayer and bowing, before laughing obnoxiously. Kouga glanced around the gym and hoped no one would notice them. He really had to find someone else to work out with. "Hey, let's get outta here; I met a pair twins comin' out the locker room. Dibs on the hot one."

Kouga curled his lip, already coming up with a lie to get him out of this. He didn't want to be caught out in public with the misogynistic idiot, let alone have to sit at a table with him, and potentially apologize for every rude, crass thing he said.

"You go ahead; have fun," Kouga said, walking around him toward the mens' locker room.

"Blew it again with Wannabe Wonder Woman, huh?" he joked from behind Kouga.

"What did you call her?" Kouga turned slowly, anger steadily rising in his chest.

"Hey don't get so touchy, dude," the dark haired man said, only somewhat defensively. "Do you, I just don't date buff chicks. Never know what's hiding under those-"

Kouga's hand was at his throat before he knew it, and from the silence around them, he was sure they dre a considerable crowd. The rush of blood thrummed in Kouga's ears and his words came out as a harsh growl, over the gasps of the man in his hand. "If I ever hear you talk about her, _anyone_ , like that again, you'll leave this gym on a gurney."

Kouga watched his former "friend" slump against the wall at his back, and turned to leave, satisfied that the shallow friendship was probably over. 

Kouga was prepared to see the shocked faces of the other gym patrons, and maybe even a firm hand on his shoulder from security. 

Kouga did not expect Kagome, her grey eyes wide and her arms full of yoga mats, paused behind him. Her eyes moved from his, to the man on the floor behind him, coughing and rubbing his throat, and back to Kouga. A modicum of shame passed over his face, and focusing on the ground, Kouga walked by her and the other shocked patrons. His anger still simmered, and a cold shower in the locker rooms would do a world of good.

  
  
  


Kouga entered the office without knocking, knowing only one person would be behind the door. Kagome's office was compact with little more than a desk, file cabinet and pair of chairs to fill the space. She looked up from her desk when he entered, a small smile on her face when she saw who entered her office.

"Kouga," she greeted. "Is there something I can help you with?" Kouga saw her eyes follow the closing of the door, in case someone as lingering just outside. Once the door clicked shut, her eyes darkened, and Kagome's facade fell away.

Locking the door behind him, Kouga watched Kagome slide off her glasses, and the smile on her face turn wicked. She stood to meet him as he rounded her desk, his hand already reaching out to pull her to him. Her hand flew to his neck, pulling his face down to meet hers, Kouga's tongue in her mouth before he knew it. Her shirt bunched under his hand and her skin was hot under his fingertips. Sliding his hands over the curve of her backside, Kouga lifted her by the thighs and turned to fall back onto her chair, settling her weight on top of him.

From there, he could admire her close up, as he wanted to for the better part of the day. Her sports bra clung to the skin of her chest, and a light sheen covered her exposed cleavage and toned stomach. Had she worn her shorts, Kouga wasn't sure he would have been able to make it through the class. The long athletic pants stretched over her thighs, and Kouga's hands smoothed over the slick, black fabric. 

Looking up to her face, Kouga was ready to dive back into a passionate kiss, but the look on Kagome's face gave him pause. "Are you alright?"

Kagome shook her head before answering. "I knew...when Inuyasha asked me to start teaching the Pilates classes...I knew I'd look different than most of the other women there. I just didn't realize how much it would bother me…" Kouga looked to her, questioning the direction of her words and encouraging her to elaborate. 

"Sometimes, I feel too...muscular. Not soft enough."

Kouga exhaled, and hung his head. He hoped that Kagome passed with enough space that she didn't hear those hurtful words. Should he ever hear them again, himself, Kouga vowed to do more than choke and threaten. Lifting her chin with one hand, Kouga used the other to rub comforting circles on her hip. "You are absolutely beautiful. Your muscles don't just speak to your strength, but how hard working and determined and focused you are. Don't be ashamed of that."

Kagome met his eyes and wagered a small smile. 

"And contrary to what some knuckleheads say," he began, leaning forward to leave a line of soft kisses on her on her neck and jaw. Kagome shuddered and leaned into his attention, relaxing as he moved higher. "Every chiseled inch of you is incredibly sexy."

Kagome bit her lip, and stifled a moan. "You're just saying that…"

"Absolutely not," Kouga told her, a hand moving up her abdomen and chest to slide between the fabric of her bra and skin. The garment pressed his hand over her breast, and pushed it up and out of his way. "Every time you move over that mat, I have to bite my lip."

"Oh yeah?" Kagome moaned, letting her hand fall back until her long ponytail fell onto the table. She jolted when Kouga's lips descended on her exposed nipple, taking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. 

"While I'm not too fond of the name," he began, releasing the nipple with a pop, and kissing the underside of her breast. "I can't tell you what that 'Downward Dog' does to me." As he spoke, Kagome tried to shift her weight, moving her own hand down his chest toward the waistband of his shorts. Catching the direction on her hand, he grasped it, and lifted her until her backside rested on her wooden desk. A hand on her bare chest had her sitting back, and Kouga slowly peeled the pants away from her skin. She lifted herself to accommodate his explorations, and rested back on the desk with a heaving sigh. 

Kouga wanted to pepper her skin with compliments and kisses, take his time and nurture her budding ardor slowly and methodically. But the sight of her laid out for him, the adrenaline from his workout and the softness of her skin made him selfish and hungry. Had she objected or begged him to slow down, Kouga would have struggled, but relented. Her willingness was as attractive as her body, and Kouga was ready to indulge.

* * *

Kagome's doubts regarding how Kouga felt about her body were quickly dissipating as he coaxed moans and gasps from her. While she was initially hurt by his 'friend's' assessment of her body in comparison to the other women in the studio, she walked away knowing that Kouga did not feel the same. She knew when she began working at the gym that people would comment on her femininity in contrast to her muscular body. She'd been called no shortage of unkind names as a personal trainer, and usually weathered negative comments in stride.

Laying on her own office desk, with Kouga perusing her body like a favorite novel, Kagome could barely remember a single hurtful word. Kouga lifted one of her legs and left a trail of kisses over the inside of her thigh. She gripped the edge of the table for support, and fought the shaking in her legs, focusing on the drop ceiling over her. His next movement brought the bend of Kagome's knee to his shoulder, and a cry from her throat. 

Kouga dipped his head between her lush thighs and ran his tongue over the engorged clit he found there. When he repeated the measure, Kagome's fingernails scraped the surface of the desk, pulling up lacquer and paint under her nails. Kouga wasted no time parting her soft folds and plunging his tongue deep inside her quickly dampening sex. When he grasped her clit between his teeth and sucked on the bundle of nerves, she arched off the desk and a hand came down on her firm stomach to keep her in place. 

She clenched her jaw and whined when Kouga dragged his tongue over the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs again and again. Her hands moved to action, weaving her fingers in his long hair, held back by an elastic. Kagome reached down further, snatched the offending band away, and dug her hands into his scalp, cool locks of hair between her fingers. Waves of pleasure crashed over her and while she opened her eyes to the room around them, she only saw colors, puncutated by her voice echoing in the small room. He kept his mouth on her, even after her orgasm faded, before crawling up her body and capturing her in a kiss. The knee that bent to his will stayed in place, and a spent Kagome wrapped her tired legs around his middle, finding Kouga already bare and ready for her.

Kagome moaned as he entered her, the tiniest hurt coming from his size stretching her so deliciously. Kouga palmed both thighs, pressing them to his sides, and holding onto her like a lifeline. He took a labored breath when their bodies finally met, before beginning a slow dance, rolling his hips against hers. Kagome followed his movements, fluid and hard and insistent over her, and felt the moment Kouga began to lose control. She loved watching him come undone, sweat beading on his brow and the muscles at his arms beginning to pulse and bulge. Reaching up to grip his strong arms, Kagome clenched her stomach, and grinned at the groan it elicited from the man over her. 

His hips stuttered against her frantically, and she encouraged his orgasm, changing the angle of her hips to pull him in deeper. The hands at her thighs squeezed, and Kagome was sure there would be marks left behind, but as she followed him into ecstasy, she couldn't find it in her to mind. Kouga fell over her, groaning one last time and pressing his teeth to the curve of her neck as he climaxed. 

Even as he slowly stilled and kept himself sheathed inside of her, Kouga attempted to steady his breathing, with little success. He entered Kagome's office with the intention of some very heavy flirting and maybe making out. But the combination of the intense workout she led him through, the ire created by the words of his 'gym buddy', and the tight confines of the room, culminated in a stirring in his loins that was too difficult to ignore. It also didn't help that Kagome so wanted to keep their relationship a secret amongst the staff at the gym. Sneaking around in her office, as well as some other interesting places about the building, made his desire for her triple. Kouga pulled her flush to his chest and sat back on her chair, adjusting them to maximize her comfort. 

Kagome smoothed the hair away from his face, and kissed his sweaty brow. Kouga nuzzled the crook of her neck and jaw. 

"Good workout," she commended him, laughing into his dark hair.

"Thanks, Coach."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *blushing a little less, but still a lot*
> 
> Well, that's the end of my Sparks Fly in July submissions! I hope you loved them as much as I loved writing them!
> 
> \- Buff!Kagome is a real thing that was introduced to me, through Discord and Faceboom. I tried to fight it, and clearly I did a *great* job. Actually I kind of love it. And dont get me started on Buff!Sango. *sweats*
> 
> \- Since entering quarantine/lockdown, I've been working out roughly 3 days a week via Zoom with some friends, and Pilates and HIIT kind of spoke to me. I've always been muscular, but there's a struggle to be feminine and buff that I wanted to address in this.
> 
> \- Like all of my PWPs, this was written in the middle of the night. It's just how my brain works.
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of this! Thanks a ton!!


End file.
